


Good Morning!

by ScientistSalarian



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Morning Cuddles, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScientistSalarian/pseuds/ScientistSalarian
Summary: Vega and Shepard cuddle and perhaps a bit more. Lots of fluff/smut/fluffy smut.





	Good Morning!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vorcha_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorcha_Girl/gifts).



Shepard's fingers traced across Vega's back drawing aimless lines and circles along his skin. He was still asleep and a thin sheet was draped haphazardly over him. Her small hands explored between his shoulder blades and back down again to his lower back. She found herself tracing along the outline of his tattoos, and the few scars he'd won from battle. Each had their own story that she found herself remembering as she grazed across them.

Vega hummed in approval and a slight smile spread over his face. He loved waking up to her gentle touches in the morning. He didn't dare move hoping it would encourage her to continue. 

Small slender hands worked their way up to his hair where her nails tenderly massaged his scalp. She looked at him with loving eyes as she allowed her hands to express what she felt words couldn't. It had been two years since the war had ended but he had been by her side through all of it. Some mornings she still awoke feeling overwhelming gratitude for all he had done for her. She wasn't good with words, especially when it came to matters of sentimentality so here she sat, bathed in the morning sunlight conveying emotion through simple touches that couldn't be misconstrued.

He closed his eyes as her fingers deftly rubbed slow deliberate circles into him. He closed his eyes and just allowed his body to drink in the sensations. His heart still raced at the barest touch from her after all this time. He hoped desperately that it always would too. He liked having someone that could have him completely undone in an instant. He rolled onto his side so he was facing her and took her hand into his own. He reached out to her with his other arm and pulled her in close to him. He planted soft kisses on the back of her head and she nestled her body against his.

She was small and lean but she fit perfectly into his arms despite their difference in size. Despite everything she'd seen and done in the war, she was grateful to have someone that could hold her and just make her feel safe. For most of her life, safety seemed to be a luxury that was always out of her reach. Now that she had it, it still seemed like a bit of decadence that she scarcely believed she'd managed to find. After gang life on Earth, Akuze, and the Reaper war, she certainly felt like it was well deserved though. She touched his forearm that held her tightly and stroked it lovingly. 

He held her as close as he could before unwrapping his arms from her body and letting them work their way up her shoulders. Vega ran his hands through her long, smooth red hair and pushed it aside so the back of her neck was visible. He knew that was her weakness. He pressed his lips against it and she sighed happily. Just as she knew all the little ways to drive him wild, he knew all of hers. He kissed the back of her neck again but this time it was longer and he applied more pressure than before. Goosebumps raised over Shepard's skin and she could feel herself growing warmer from within. 

She pushed him down onto his back and straddled him. Neither of them had a stitch of clothing on and she wasn't about to let such opportuinity go to waste. She laid down on top of him and let her lips find his. First their kisses were soft and gentle, their lips barely pressing together. Vega's hands slid down her body until they reached her shapely bottom. He squeezed it firmly before kissing her rougher. Shepard cupped his face in her hands and began kissing him with the same sense of urgency.

Vega was in no rush to escalate things. He would have laid in bed with her all day indulging in her soft lips. What had began for him merely as playful flirting, had grown into a love he had never imagined finding. Part of him found the entire thing almost humorously cliche. Two soldiers falling in love on the battlefield, one staying by the other's side, tending to their wounds. He tried not to think about just how silly it all sounded when it was stated so plainly. He figured at the very least, if they ever ran out of money, they could always sell the rights to their story to a movie studio (who would no doubt turn it into something even more overwrought).

Shepard finally broke from their kiss and sat up, her legs still tightly gripping his hips. Her face was turned up into a devilish grin that more than betrayed her intentions. Vega smiled back at her and let his hands rest against the small of her back. He couldn't deny just how damn good she looked perched atop him looking so incredibly enticing. He could see just how proud she was about it too. 

Her hands dragged their way down to his chest until she found she had enough purchase to lift her body so he could enter hers. No matter how many times they'd been together, she still found herself completely speechless at how good he felt filling her. Vega groaned in pleasure and bucked his hips to meet hers. She was so warm inside and every movement she made, sent electricity coursing thoughout his body. 

He couldn't help but let his hands find their way to all the little places that made her cry out with pleasure. He loved how responsive she was to every little ministration he lavished upon her. It indeed had the desired effect and her cries grew sharper and more frequent. He guided her to a more hurried pace and she only seemed to grow more vocal.

She called out his name and it echoed throughout the room. Her whole body seemed to be pulsing as her release coursed through her body. She closed her eyes and gripped his waist tighter. Their bodies slammed into each other until it was Vega's turn to call out her name. He felt his core tensing up until finally the sensation shot through him like an arrow. Shepard collapsed on top of him and the two of there laid together breathlessly. 

"Hell, Lola, that certainly is one way to celebrate our anniversary." He finally said. The words barely staggered from his lips.

"We have an entire day ahead of us and I have plans." She said smiling slyly. 

He wrestled her down on the bed pinning her beneath him and kissed her. "I just might have some plans of my own."

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely different than my usual writing style but it was so much fun to try something new. I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
